Sonic Youth
thumb|right|320px|‘Victoria’ – Sonic Youth do the Fall doing the Kinks, Peel session #2 Sonic Youth were an American rock band from New York City, formed in 1981. Their final lineup consisted of Thurston Moore (guitar and vocals), Kim Gordon (bass, vocals, and guitar), Lee Ranaldo (guitar and vocals), Steve Shelley (drums), and Mark Ibold (guitar and bass). In their early career, Sonic Youth were associated with the No Wave art and music scene in New York City … (read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel Sonic Youth were among the artists chosen by Peel to take part in the 1998 Meltdown festival. The band had been played on his show as far back as 1983 and recorded three sessions during the 1980s, including one devoted to Fall covers (although one song had originally been by the Kinks before being tackled by Peel’s favourite band). JP appreciated Sonic Youth’s liking for unexpected covers and played several by them during his July 1991 cover version shows, including one of a Madonna track by side project ‘Ciccone Youth.’ Sonic Youth’s biggest success in the Peel show’s annual listeners’ chart was ‘Tunic (Song For Karen)’, which placed #5 in the 1990 Festive Fifty, and it was perhaps fitting that their final entry should be ‘Superstar’, a Carpenters cover that reached #47 four years later. In 1995, it was also among Peel's video selections in Ten Of The Best for VH1. Festive Fifty Entries thumb|320px|right|Tunic (Song For Karen) *1987 Festive Fifty: Schizophrenia #13 *1987 Festive Fifty: (I Got A) Catholic Block #37 *1988 Festive Fifty: Teenage Riot #19 *1988 Festive Fifty: Silver Rocket #29 *1990 Festive Fifty: Tunic (Song For Karen) #5 *1990 Festive Fifty: Kool Thing #40 *1992 Festive Fifty: Youth Against Fascism #7 *1992 Festive Fifty: Sugar Kane #17 *1992 Festive Fifty: 100% #23 *1992 Festive Fifty: Theresa's Sound World #26 *1994 Festive Fifty: Superstar #47 Peelenium *Peelenium 1992: Sugar Kane Sessions Three sessions. #2 (Fall covers) released as 4 Tunna Brix (EP, 1989, Goofin'). JP noted on the 02 April 2000 (BFBS) show that the band had contacted Kat's Karavan to arrange another one (after turning down other opportunities in the past), but it was obvious from his comments that he had by this time lost interest in their material, so a fourth never materialised. 1. Recorded: unknown. First broadcast: 19 May 1986. Repeated *Come And Smash Me / Expressway To Your Skull / Moonbeam Magic In A Glass Head Cage / Hallowed Be Thy Name 2. Recorded 1988-10-11. First broadcast: 19 October 1988. Repeated 05 December 1988, 25 December 1992 *My New House / Rowche Rumble / Psycho Mafia / Victoria 3. Recorded: 1989-03-12. First broadcast: 20 March 1989. Repeated 03 May 1989 * Corporate Ghost / Rubin's Beard / Major Label Chicken Feed / Clippers Live *16 October 1985 live at Hammersmith Palais (recorded 1985-04-28) #Burning Spear #I Love Her All The Time #The World Looks Red #Brother James #Kill Yr Idols *22 January 1993 live at Brixton Academy (recorded 14/12/92) #100% #Dirty Boots #Kool Thing #Swimsuit Issue #Genetic #Teresa's Soundworld #Tom Violence #Sugar Kane #Schizophrenia #Drunken Butterfly #Youth Against Fascism *01 July 1998: live at Royal Festival Hall (for Meltdown curated by Peel) #Karen Koltrane #Wildflower Soul #French Tickler #Hits of Sunshine #Sunday #Heather Angel *18 August 1998: with Spiritualized at the Royal Festival Hall for Meltdown '98. Recorded 1998-07-01. *Improvisation Other Shows Played The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is incomplete, reflecting particularly the lack of Peel who tracklistings data from the second half of the 1980s. Please add more information if known. ;1983 *13 June 1983: Confusion Is Next (LP – Confusion Is Sex) Neutral *19 December 1983: Inhuman (LP - Confusion Is Sex) Neutral ;1986 *14 October 1986: Starpower (single) Blast First *17 November 1986: Into The White(y) (12" - Into The Groove(y) / Burnin' Up) Blast First BFFP 8T as Ciccone Youth *03 December 1986: Into The Groovy (EP - Burnin' Up) Blast First ; 1987 *27 May 1987: Schizophrenia (LP-Sister) SST (JP received the LP the same afternoon) *June (No. 3) 1987 (BBC World Service): Schizophrenia (LP - Sister) Blast First (JP: "Some sound twangy guitar there, always in favour of that." See similar comment in 27 May 1987 Radio 1 show.) *04 June 1987 (Rockradio): Schizophrenia (album - Sister ) My Ears My Ears *09 June 1987: Beauty Lies In the Eye (LP-Sister) Blast First *10 June 1987: Stereo Sanctity (LP-Sister) Blast First *15 June 1987: Pipeline/Kill Time (LP-Sister) Blast First *17 June 1987 (Rockradio): Tuff Gnarl (album - Sister) My Ears My Ears *24 June 1987: Pacific Coast Highway (LP-Sister) SST *30 June 1987: Stereo Sanctity (LP-Sister) Blast First) *27 July 1987: Pacific Coast Highway *13 August 1987 (Rockradio): Catholic Block (Sister LP) Blast First *23 December 1987: (I Got A) Catholic Block (LP-Sister) Blast First FF#37 *29 December 1987: Schizophrenia (LP-Sister) Blast First FF#13 ;1988 *10 October 1988: Teenage Riot (7”) Blast First *18 October 1988: Silver Rocket (LP - Daydream Nation) Blast First *18 October 1988: Cross The Breeze (LP - Daydream Nation) Blast First *18 October 1988: Hey Joni (LP - Daydream Nation) Blast First *26 October 1988: Rain King (LP – Daydream Nation) Blast First *31 October 1988: Silver Rocket (LP – Daydream Nation) Blast First *26 December 1988: Silver Rocket (LP-Daydream Nation) Blast First FF#29 *27 December 1988: Teenage Riot (LP-Daydream Nation) Blast First FF#19 ;1989 *15 February 1989: Touch Me I'm Sick (split 7" with Mudhoney - Touch Me I'm Sick / Halloween) Sub Pop SP26 *17 April 1989: I Am Right (v/a album - The Melting Plot) SST SST 249 *20 April 1989 (Rockradio): Bubblegum (album - Evol) Blast First *09 August 1989: Computer Age (v/a album - The Bridge - A Tribute To Neil Young) Caroline CAR LP 5 *16 October 1989: Come And Smash Me Said the Boy With The Magic Penis (v/a album - Nothing Short Of Total War (Part One)) Blast First BFFP 13 *17 October 1989: Magic Wand (10 x 7" Box Set - Devil's Jukebox) Blast First *20 November 1989: Come And Blast Me Said The Boy With The Magic Penis (10 x 7" Box Set - Devil's Jukebox) Blast First ;1990 *29 March 1990: Burning Farm (v/a album - Every Band Has A Shonen Knife Who Loves Them) Giant *08 May 1990: Burning Farm (v/a album - Everyone Band Has A Shonen Knife Who Loves Them) Giant *04 June 1990: I Know There's An Answer (Compilation LP-Smiles, Vibes & Harmony: A Tribute To Brian Wilson) Demilo *Mostly Peel June 1990: Tunic (Song For Karen) (album - Goo) DGC *18 June 1990: I Know There's An Answer (v/a album - Smiles, Vibes & Harmony: A Tribute To Brian Wilson) Demilo DM0004-1 *19 June 1990: Tunic (Song For Karen) (album - Goo) DGC *19 June 1990: Kool Thing (album - Goo) DGC *20 June 1990: Dirty Boots (album - Goo) DGC *20 June 1990: My Friend Goo (album - Goo) DGC *27 June 1990: Kool Thing (album - Goo) DGC 424 297-1 *28 June 1990: Dirty Boots (album - Goo) DGC 424 297-1 *03 July 1990: Kool Thing (album - Goo) DGC *03 July 1990: Scooter + Jinx (album - Goo) DGC *08 August 1990: The Burning Spear (LP-Sonic Youth) Neutral *09 August 1990 (Radio Mafia): The Burning Spear *13 August 1990: Inhuman (album - Confusion Is Sex) *30 August 1990: That's All I Know (Right Now) *04 September 1990: That's All I Know (Right Now) (single b/w Kool Thing) *17 September 1990: Inhuman (album - Confusion Is Sex) *22 December 1990: Kool Thing (LP-Goo) Geffen FF#40 *30 December 1990: Tunic (Song For Karen) (LP-Goo) DGC FF#5 ;1991 *03 February 1991: Tuff Knarl (album - Sister) Blast First *03 March 1991: White Kross (promo CD) *10 March 1991: Cinderellas’s Big Score (CD: Dirty Boots) Geffen *23 March 1991: The Bedroom (album - Dirty Boots) *14 April 1991: Tom Violence (album - Hold That Tiger) *25 May 1991: Eric's Trip (live version) Dirty Boots *01 June 1991: ? (LP - Bad Moon Rising) Blast First *13 July 1991: (Cover version special. JP expresses approval of Sonic Youth for appearing on so many cover compilations. Says he hopes they won’t stop doing it'' “no matter how big they get.”'') Electricity (CD - Fast 'n' Bulbous: A Tribute to Captain Beefheart) Imaginary *13 July 1991: Within You, Without You (LP – Sergeant Pepper Knew My Father) NME *13 July 1991: Into the Groovy (EP - Into the Groovy) Blast First (as ‘Ciccone Youth’) *14 July 1991: (Cover version special) Touch Me I'm Sick (Single) Sub Pop *10 November 1991: Electricity (compilation album - Out Of Time - The Very Best Of The Imaginary Tribute Series) *08 December 1991: Pipeline And Kill Time (LP - Sister) *15 December 1991: Pacific Coast Highway (album - Sister) Blast First *26 December 1991 (Radio Mafia): Pacific Coast Highway (album - Sister) Blast First ;1992 *05 January 1992: Pacific Coast Highway (LP-Sister) Blast First *23 February 1992: (JP: "This next is going to be irritating for those amongst you, and I sometimes summon you forth, people who are Sonic Youth completists, because something else that arrived from Greyhound a book … also most irritating for you included with it is a 45 with two previously unreleased tracks. The sound quality isn’t much good on this, but in some ways that enhances it.") Shaking Hell (live at Vera Groningen, Netherlands 24/11/1983) (7") Stampa Alternativa *03 April 1992: Hey Joni (2xLP - Daydream Nation) Blast First *12 April 1992 (BFBS): Hey Joni! (LP - Daydream Nation) Blast First *18 April 1992: Candle (2xLP – Daydream Nation) Blast First *05 June 1992: 100% (LP-Dirty) Geffen *05 June 1992: Creme Brulee (LP-Dirty) Geffen *06 June 1992: Genetic (12 inch-100%) Geffen *06 June 1992: Hendrix Necro (12 inch-100%)' (Geffen) *12 June 1992: (?) - "from an LP from Estonia" *13 June 1992: Creme Brulee (12 inch EP - 100%) Geffen *18 July 1992: JC (album - Dirty) DGC 424 485-1 *19 June 1992: 100% (12 inch) DGC *20 June 1992: Créme Brûlèe (CD-Dirty) DGC *28 June 1992 (BFBS): 100% (CDS - 100%) Geffen *03 July 1992: 100% (7 inch) Geffen *05 July 1992 (BFBS): 100% (12") Geffen *10 July 1992: Swimsuit Issue (CD: Dirty) Geffen *11 July 1992: Shoot (2xLP - Dirty) Geffen *11 July 1992: Wish Fulfilment (2xLP - Dirty) Geffen *11 July 1992: Sugar Kane (2xLP - Dirty) DGC *11 July 1992: Orange Rolls, Angel’s Spit (2xLP Dirty) Geffen *12 July 1992 (BFBS): Hendrix Necro (CDS - 100%) Geffen *17 July 1992: Nic Fit (LP-Dirty) DGC *17 July 1992: Electric Pen (7 inch) Ecstatic Peace! (by ‘Mirror/Dash’, aka Kim Gordon and Thurston Moore) *24 July 1992: JC (2xLP – Dirty) DGC *25 July 1992: Stalker (2xLP – Dirty) DGC *26 July 1992 (BFBS): Shoot (album - Dirty) DGC *26 July 1992 (BFBS): Wish Fulfillment (album - Dirty) DGC *26 July 1992 (BFBS): Sugar Kane (album - Dirty) DGC *26 July 1992 (BFBS): Orange Rolls, Angel's Spit (album - Dirty) DGC *31 July 1992: Electricity (compilation LP-Fast 'N' Bulbous-A Tribute To Captain Beefheart) Imaginary *03 August 1992 (BFBS): JC (LP - Dirty) Geffen *07 August 1992: Youth Against Fascism (2xLP – Dirty) DGC *10 August 1992 (BFBS): Electricity *24 October 1992: Purr-Mark Goodier Session Version (Maxi CD-Youth Against Fascism) Geffen *25 October 1992 (BFBS): Youth Against Fascism (Clean-ex Mix) (12") Geffen *01 November 1992 (BFBS): The Destroyed Room (CDEP - Youth Against Fascism) Geffen *06 November 1992: Ca Plane Pour Moi (CD - Freedom of Choice) City Slang *08 November 1992 (BFBS): Ca Plane Pour Moi (LP - Freedom of Choice) City Slang *29 November 1992 (BFBS): Ca Plane Pour Moi (CD - Freedom of Choice) City Slang *05 December 1992: Addicted To Love (CD-The Whitey Album) Geffen (by ‘Ciccone Youth’) *19 December 1992: Dirty Boots (LP-Goo) DGC *25 December 1992: Theresa's Sound-World (LP-Dirty) DGC FF#26 *25 December 1992: 100% (LP-Dirty) DGC FF#23 *25 December 1992: Sugar Kane (LP-Dirty) DGC FF#17 ;1993 *01 January 1993: Youth Against Fascism (LP-Dirty) DGC FF#7 *12 March 1993: Personality Crisis (CD single - Sugar Kane) Geffen *20 March 1993: Is It My Body (CD maxi single - Sugar Kane) Geffen *21 March 1993 (BFBS): Personality Crisis (CD single - Sugar Kane) Geffen *21 March 1993 (BFBS): Is It My Body (CD single - Sugar Kane) Geffen *07 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Sugar Kane (Short and Sweet Version) (single) Geffen *01 August 1993 (BFBS): Electricity (v/a album - Fast 'N' Bulbous) Imaginary *21 August 1993: Star Power (LP-EVOL) Blast First (a wrong speed moment) *28 August 1993: Tom Violence (LP – EVOL) Blast First *03 September 1993 (BFBS): Shadow Of Doubt (album - Evil Love) *03 September 1993 (BFBS): Star Power (album - Evol) Blast First *19 November 1993: Shadow Of A Doubt (LP - EVOLl) (Blast First) *20 November 1993 (BFBS): Star Power (album - EVOL) Blast First *11 December 1993: Starpower ;1994 *01 January 1994: Dvz (Kool Thing) (CD: Goo Demos) Sonic Death *08 January 1994: Bookstore (CD: Goo Demos) Mote *15 January 1994 (BFBS): Bookstore (album - Goo Demos) Sonic Death SY 1301 (given away with Sonic Youth Fanzine) *21 January 1994: Animals (Mary Christ) (CD: Goo Demos) Sonic Death *25 February 1994 (with Yamatsuka Eye): TV Shit Part 4 (12") Ecstatic Peace *18 March 1994: Bull In The Heather (LP - Experimental Jet Set Trash And No Star) Geffen *19 March 1994: Skink (LP - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star) Geffen *02 April 1994: Bull In The Heather (LP - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star) Geffen *22 April 1994: French Tickler (LP - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star) Geffen Records *23 April 1994 (BFBS): Doctor's Orders (v/a album - Volume Nine) Volume *26 April 1994 (BBC World Service): Doctor's Orders (v/a album - Volume Nine) Volume *30 April 1994: Bull In The Heather (LP - Experimental Jet Set Trash And No Star) Geffen *30 April 1994: Starpower (single) Blast First *06 May 1994: In The Mind Of The Bourgeous Reader (LP - Experimental Jet Set Trash And No Star) Geffen *06 May 1994: Tokyo Eye (LP - Experimental Jet Set Trash And No Star) Geffen *07 May 1994: Starfield Road (LP - Experimental Jet Set Trash And No Star) Geffen *07 May 1994 (BFBS): Starpower *13 May 1994: Screaming Skull (LP - Experimental Jet Set Trash And No Star) Geffen *14 May 1994: ? *14 May 1994 (BFBS): Skink (album - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star) DGC *17 May 1994 (BBC World Service): Bull In the Heather (LP version) (10") Geffen *21 May 1994 (BFBS): Screaming Skull (album - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star) DGC *21 May 1994 (BFBS): Bone (album - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star) DGC *27 May 1994: ? (album - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star) DGC *28 May 1994 (BFBS): Self-Obssessed And Sexxee (album - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star) DGC *04 June 1994 (BFBS): Waste (album - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star) DGC *04 June 1994 (BFBS): Sweet Shine (album - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star) DGC *07 June 1994 (BBC World Service): In The Mind Of The Bourgeois Reader (album - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star) DGC *11 June 1994 (BFBS): In The Mind Of The Bourgeois Reader (album - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star) DGC *11 June 1994 (BFBS): Doctor's Orders (album - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star) DGC *05 August 1994: Superstar (LP - If I Were A Carpenter) A&M *13 August 1994 (BFBS): Superstar (v/a album - If I Were A Carpenter) A&M 540 258-2 *20 August 1994: Superstar (LP: If I Were A Carpenter) A&M *03 September 1994 (BFBS): Superstar (v/a album - If I Were A Carpenter) A&M 540 258-2 *09 December 1994: Addicted To Love (CD: The Whitey Album) Blast First (as ‘Ciccone Youth’) *17 December 1994: Superstar (Compilation CD-If I Were A Carpenter) A&M FF#47 ;1995 *17 March 1995: Full Chrome Logic (Soundtrack LP-Made In USA) Rhino *24 March 1995: Barchelor’s In Fur! (LP-Made In USA) Rhino *09 June 1995: Eric's Trip (CD-Screaming Fields Of Sonic Love) Blast First ;1997 *06 January 1997: (John Peel’s Classic Sessions) Rowche Rumble (11/10/88) *26 June 1997: Tremens (12" - Anagrama) Sonic Youth SYR 1 Perspectives Musicale ;1998 *01 April 1998: French Tickler (CD: A Thousand Leaves) Universal *08 April 1998: Sunday (CD: A Thousand Leaves) Universal *09 April 1998: Female Mechanic Now On Duty (CD: A Thousand Leaves) Universal *15 April 1998: Ineffable Me (LP: A Thousand Leaves) Universal *25 June 1998: Sunday ;2000s *04 January 2000: Sugar Kane (CD-Dirty) DGC (Peelenium 1992) *02 April 2000 (BFBS): Nevermind (What Was It Anyway?) (LP-NYC Ghosts & Flowers) (Geffen) *06 June 2000: Side2Side (LP: NYC Ghosts & Flowers) Geffen *19 May 2004: Pattern Recognition (LP-Sonic Nurse) Geffen *09 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Schizophrenia' (LP- Sister) - (Blast First) ;Other *Ten Of The Best: Superstar (JP: "I was very, very pleased at a Reading Festival a couple of years ago that Thurston Moore out of Sonic Youth came and spoke to me. I was playing the records and stuff like that and introducing the bands … and he came over. And he’s about 9 foot tall and sort of bent down and said, “Are you John Peel?” And I said, “As a matter of fact I am".”) *Peel 027 (BFBS): Flower (Anti-Fuckword Radio Edit) (7") Blast First (1986) *Peel 065 (BFBS): Stereo Sanctity (LP-Sister) (Blast First) *Best Of Peel Vol 2 (1990): Burning Farm (v/a album - Every Band Has A Shonen Knife Who Loves Them) Giant *Best Of Peel Vol 8: Disappear (album - Goo) DGC (26 June 1990) *Best Of Peel Vol 8: Kool Thing (album - Goo) DGC *Best Of Peel Vol 8: unknown *Best Of Peel Vol 10: Broken Eye (CD-Beauty In The Underworld) *Best Of Peel Vol 12: That's All I Know (Right Now) (7 inch-B side of Kool Thing) DGC *Best Of Peel Vol 13: Inhuman (LP-Confusion Is Sex) Zensor (17 September 1990) *Best Of Peel Vol 24: The Bedroom (Live And Previously Unreleased) (Maxi CD-Dirty Boots) Geffen *Best Of Peel Vol 48: Hendrix Necro (12 inch-100%) (Geffen) *Peel Late 1988: Silver Rocket (7") Forced Exposure FE-012 (JP - 'well plenty of zip in that little devil) *Mostly Peel Spring 1989: Silver Rocket (SBS) *Mostly Peel June 1990: Tunic (Song For Karen) (album - Goo) DGC *Mainly Peel Late Autumn 1992: On The Strip (album - Dirty) DGC *Mainly Peel Late Autumn 1992: Purr (Mark Goodier Session Version) (Maxi CD-Youth Against Fascism) Geffen *Best Of 1992 Vol 4: Creme Brulee *Peel April 1994: Starpower (12") Blast First External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists